militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Arghandab
, Afghan National Army (ANA) |combatant2= Taliban insurgents |strength1=700 ANA |strength2=300–600BBC News, Anti-Taleban operation launched June 18, 2008Sameem, Ismail. Reuters, Afghans start anti-Taliban offensive June 18, 2008 |casualties1=2 killed,Wafa, Abdul Waheed and Gall, Carlotta. International Herald Tribune, At least 23 militants killed as Afghan and NATO troops pursue Taliban June 18, 2008 4 wounded |casualties2=96 killed (ANA claim) |casualties3=1 civilian killed, 1 civilian wounded 3 contractors wounded}} The Battle of Arghandab (code-named Operation IBRAT by the insurgents) began on June 18, 2008, when NATO-led forces attacked Taliban militants in response to Taliban attacks in Arghandab District and Kandahar. The battle in Arghandab marked the second time in less than a year that the Taliban has tried to take control of the area.Washington Post, "Afghanistan Battles Taliban in South", June 19, 2008 Background On June 13, 2008, Taliban fighters attacked the Sarposa Prison in a co-ordinated assault which freed the 800-900 prisoners, approximately a third of whom were believed to have past ties to the insurgency.Time magazine, "Taliban Militants Storm Afghan Jail", June 13, 2008Daily Telegraph, How Taliban sprang 450 terrorists from Kandahar's Sarposa prison in Afghanistan, June 15, 2008 Coalition forces swept the area for escaped convicts, leading to the deaths of 15 militants in an air strike against a farm.Bagram Media Center, Insurgents killed, detained in Kandahar, June 15, 2008 In the following days, it was widely reported that as many as 18 towns surrounding Kandahar had been overrun by Afghan militants, and that approximately 500 insurgents had moved into the neighbouring Arghandab District north of the city, to make use of its grape and pomegranate groves to conceal themselves while they prepared to re-take Kandahar.International Herald Tribune, Taliban takes control of 18 towns in Kandahar, elder says, June 17, 2008 The insurgents warned locals to flee the area before heavy fighting began, while Coalition planes dropped leaflets suggesting that civilians remain indoors. On June 16, 2008, Afghan National Army (ANA) and Coalition forces conducted a five-hour patrol through the area, and reported that they had seen no sign of an insurgent build-up and that any reports suggesting otherwise were "unfounded".Bagram Media Center, ANP, Coalition forces patrol Arghandab, reports of militant control unfounded, June 17, 2008 Build-up Despite reassurances a battle was not looming, the Canadians called an emergency meeting with the ANA on June 16, 2008,Smith, Graeme. Globe and Mail, Canada plans counterattack as Taliban seize villages, June 17, 2008 and the following day coalition forces flew 700 ANA troops from Kabul into the region on June 17, 2008, as hundreds of civilians fled the area, and Canadian Forces reported a small gunbattle with insurgents on the outskirts of the city.CTV News, Kandahar 'under control': Canadian commander, June 17, 2008Hemming, Jon. International Herald Tribune, Hundreds flee as battle looms in Afghan south, June 17, 2008 Afghan insurgents destroyed culverts and bridges around Kandahar, while planting minefields in an attempt to limit Coalition mobility. The insurgents began sending shipments of weapons and ammunition into their neighboring towns,Boone, Jon. Financial Times, Afghans flee ahead of anti-Taliban push, June 17, 2008 while Taliban commander Mullah Ahmedullah suggested that the insurgents were waiting for the NATO-led forces to make the first move.Khan, Noor. Sydney Morning Herald, Taliban flex muscle around Kandahar, June 18, 2008 Canadian soldiers increased their presence at "high-risk" targets in Kandahar, including a power station, the residence of governor Ahmed Wali Karzai, Sarposa Prison and their own reconstruction base.Panetta, Alexander. Canadian Press, Canadian troops encounter bomb, exchange gunfire on patrol in Kandahar City, June 17, 2008 A 22:00 curfew was placed on vehicles in the city. Akhtar Mohammad, who had been among the escapees from the Sarposa Prison, reported that he was among approximately 200 insurgents in Zhari, preparing to enter Aghandab in advance of the battle. The battle NATO-led forces entered Arghandab on June 18, 2008, and were met by only small pockets of resistance. An air strike in Tabin was reported to have killed 20 insurgents, while two ANA soldiers were killed in a firefight that left 16 insurgents dead in Khohak.Edmonton Sun, Heavy combat in Afghan's Arghandab district, June 18, 2008 On June 19, Brigadier General Denis Thompson confirmed that the insurgents had been defeated outside of Kandahar City, but also added that they could regroup and attack again.CTV, "'No doubt' defeated Taliban will be back: general", June 19, 2008 Australian journalist Jamie Kidston was shot in the arm while working for NATO and filming Canadian troops in combat.The Australian, Australian cameraman wounded in Afghanistan, June 19, 2008 One local resident was killed, and another wounded. Three other civilian contractors working for ISAF were also wounded.Khaleej Times, Afghan civilian killed in anti-Taleban operation: NATO, June 19, 2008 References Category:Conflicts in 2008 Category:2008 in Afghanistan Category:Battles of the War in Afghanistan (2001–present) Category:Battles of the War in Afghanistan (2001–present) involving Canada Category:History of Kandahar Province